


A Delicious Date

by Star_tDash



Series: Trans Riko and Genderfluid Yo [10]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Other, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_tDash/pseuds/Star_tDash
Summary: Riko drags Yo to a new burger joint; eating ensues.





	A Delicious Date

**Author's Note:**

> They’re back!!!!!! I haven’t written something for this AU in ages and I missed them so much so I’m glad that I could write this series again, and hopefully more of this AU will be made soon!

“YOOOO, ARE YOU READY YET!?!?!?” Riko screamed as he finished tying his shoes in front of the door, getting up to walk out the door, “if you don’t get that nice butt of yours out here in five minutes, I’m leaving without you!” The loud screaming was coupled with what seemed to be a small earthquake going off in their bedroom, with a slightly frazzled Yo swinging open the door.

“Sorry sorry, couldn’t find the hoodie I wanted; it was in your side of the closet, ehe,” Yo admitted, zipping the navy hoodie up over a black v-neck, with matching soccer pants, “now, where did you say you wanted to go again?” Riko opened up the door, waiting patiently for his girlfriend to slip on her shoes, locking the door behind them.

 

“There’s this burger place that opened up a few weeks ago; and we haven’t gone for anything that isn’t fancy in forever,” Riko explained as they made their way down a few flights of stairs, “plus… I just want to have a burger and fries; there’s good chicken burgers on their menu too, babe.” Riko handed Yo his phone, already opened to the restaurant’s menu, holding You’s free hand to make sure she didn’t face plant into a tree.

The weather outside was the best type of cold; a light, refreshing crisp; perfect to awaken one’s senses, but not enough that you’d be suffering in the cold. Riko rubbed his thumb along the back of Yo’s hand, happy to be out taking a stroll with his girlfriend; their free time often didn’t line up too well, so rare weekends where they were free to do as they please were special treats. Arriving to the plaza with the burger place, appropriately named “Meat in Buns” (Which got a big chuckle from Yo), the pair made their way inside, happy to see that the line for seating was non-existent. Catching the attention of one of the waiters, the two were lead to a small but very comfortable booth, complimented with cushioned chairs and a nice wooden table. Taking time to check their surrounding, it was quite apparent that the restaurant was the tiniest bit dim, but the more home-y and casual atmosphere was perfect for a burger joint. Reading through the nicely made laminated menus, the couple scoured through tasteful fonts describing foods of assorted types to make sure everything they usually ordered was on the menu. Riko’s eyes look up to see Yo’s fingers moving the top of his menu down, eyes quizzical, like they were about to ask for a favour.

“Hey Riko… d’ya wanna split a milkshake? I want one, but I don’t want to drink it all by myself.”

“O-oh… sure; is strawberry fine?”

“Ehe, I knew you’d say that; of course it's fine babe.”

 

Satisfied with how their request went, Yo quickly raised her hand up to wave down a waitress, already excited for her milkshake. Watching one of the roaming waitressed walk towards them while pulling out a notepad and pen, Riko and Yo are given a polite ‘What will you be having?’, with a surprisingly genuine smile.

“I’ll have a chicken club, with fries and a strawberry milkshake,” Yo told the waitress, as she turned to Riko to see what he would order.

 

“And I’ll have a bacon cheeseburger with fries and a glass of water, please,” Riko responded, making sure the waitress got his entire order (the burger was very important to Riko; he took his food pretty seriously). Finishing the last few scribbles on her paper, the waitress gave a reassuring nod, heading back to where the kitchen was located. Yo absentmindedly drummed her hands on the table, daydreaming about the potentially cute things that could happen with sharing a milkshake; indirect kisses, sharing sips of it with kisses… Yo abolsutely loved mushy and sweet PDA, which was how most of their dates tended to go. Riko, on the other hand, scrolled through social media, retweeting at least twenty pictures of assorted dogs and cats. Putting their phone down on the table, Riko got up out of his seat, smiling shyly, “I-I’m going to use the washroom.”   
  
“Stay safe babe,” Yo joked, sending her boyfriend off with a stupid joke that they always ended up using whenever one of them went to the washroom. Yo slumped back into her chair, too awkward to pull her phone out to check anything, but also too lonely to start a conversation. The all-consuming silence was thankfully broken as the waitress stepped out with 2 large trays; gracefully balancing them without a care in the world. Giving another warm smile, the waitress set down the chicken burger in front of Yo,  _ for the lovely lady _ , the waitress started, while placing  the burger where Riko was supposed to be,  _ and for the handsome gentleman; Have a wonderful meal, you two! _ Yo gave the girl a thankful wave, she would be sure to give a decent tip for good service, which was probably why she was being so nice in the first place. Oh well, a job was a job. Waiting for Riko to come back from the washroom, Yo took the glass containing her long-awaited strawberry milkshake, decorated with plenty of whipped cream and a maraschino cherry, and took a sip. Giving a silent thanks to whichever God helped her pick the milkshake, Yo went back to the straw to take another sip. The milkshake was creamy and tasted like actual strawberries were used, rather than some syrup-y, chemical flavour; a clear sign of its quality. Stopping suddenly, Yo placed the milkshake back onto the table, and pulled out her phone, lining up the perfect shot to show off to social media. Scrolling through filters, finding the right lighting, Yo took what seemed to be five minutes as she snapped a dozen or so photos, before feeling something hot press against her cheek.

 

“-mmmwah- Too focused on your pictures to notice me, hmm,” Riko giggleed, before making his way back to his seat, “didja manage to get a good picture yet? Because I’m gonna eat this right now, and you have like, five seconds to take a good picture.” Yo, still reeling from the kiss on her cheek, quickly snapped a picture of the food before Riko quickly took the burger in his hands, taking his sweet time to analyze and inspect the food, almost like one of those five-star food critics. “Mmm, this looks really good You; I can’t believe that you didn’t get a beef burger, you’re really missing out on this,” Riko described, not even bothering to look at You, as he spoke, “well as the french say, bon appétit!” Riko leaned forwards and took a large bite out of his burger, sending assorted sauces dripping down his hands while he chewed, making satisfied head nods as he closed his eyes is burger-induced bliss. Finishing his bite, Riko moved one of his hands off of the burger, giving You a messy thumbs up, “this is so good babe; the burger is perfectly cooked, the cheese is all melty, and the bacon is really crispy… we need to make this our date spot.”

 

“I’d love to come here more often, if you didn’t just compliment that burger more intimately than you do to me,” You joked as Riko’s face went into a fake pout, dotted with bits of ketchup from his messy bite, “but if it makes you happy when we come here, I think I can make an exception for you.” You smiled as she took one of her fries; luckily they were the nice crispy kinds, even though the shape of them indicated that they were far from fresh cut.  _ Oh well, beggars can't be choosers _ , You thought as she dipped it in ketchup and took a bite; crunchy and salty, just how she liked them. Taking her time to enjoy a sip of her milkshake, You looked up to see Riko halfway through chewing another one of his bites, face messy with splotches of ketchup and various other forms of burger residue.

 

“Hey, sweetheart, I think you… um, have a bit of burger on your face,” You pointed out in between fries, smiling at Riko’s innocent face looking up in embarrassment.

 

“I-It’s a really good burger, OK?” Riko sheepishly replied, putting his burger down to wipe his face with a napkin, “hey, could I try the milkshake babe? I haven’t tried it, and it seemed to me that you liked it a lot.”   
  
“Oh my gosh babe, but that’s an  _ indirect kiss~ _ ” You sarcastically pleaded as Riko moved the strawberry drink to her side of the table, “ _ Kyaa~ it’s like our l-lips are touching! _ ”   
  


Riko stifled his laugh as he watched You overreact her nonexistent embarrassment, yet another one of Riko’s many reasons why he loved You so much; it really was the simple things that mattered. Taking a sip, Riko was mystified as the fruity flavours completely overtook the smokey, savoury flavours that were there only seconds ago, giving a refreshing and delicious taste in his mouth. 

 

“You are right; this milkshake is great… now I’m just wishing we got two…” Riko thought out loud, taking one last sip before moving the glass into the middle of their table.

 

The usually banter that played out when the two of them ate together quickly diminished into silence, with the only conversations playing out with the sounds of chewing and the sounds of straws being sucked on. Riko was long finished with his burger before Yo even came close to the halfway point of her own; leaving him to picking at his fries to ration himself off until Yo was done with hers.

 

Taking absent minded sips of what was left of the milkshake, Riko looked over to the other side of the table, giving Yo a big smile. “So what do you want to do after this? We have the day to do whatever we’d like; is there anything you wanted to do?”

 

Finishing off the last bite of her chicken, Yo quickly wiped her face, making sure nothing would stay on her face, to be found an embarrassingly long time afterwards, “I was thinking we could just stroll through the mall to go window shopping; maybe try some things on too if we find anything nice.”

 

“Is that an excuse to get me to wear fancy clothes, Yo?” Riko asked, knowing full well of his girlfriend’s fashion tendencies.

 

“Of course it is, I’d do anything to see you all snazzy and handsome,” she explained, taking a pair of fries to dip into her diminishing amount of ketchup, “and there are a few things we need to pick up, so our trip won’t just be that.” 

 

Seeing as the two of them cleaned their plates of food, Riko turned to gesture to the waitress that they were done with their food, watching as she came by with a  card machine, and a pair of mints.  _ I’ll be taking these, hope the food was great!  _ The pair watched as the waitress left with their dirty trays, letting Riko pay for the meal they had, before getting up to stretch out their legs.

“Wow, that was quite the meal huh?” Yo announced as she raised her hands up into the air, before dropping them down with a satisfied sounding sigh, “again next date?”   
  


“Only if you get the burger with me as well; you’re really missing out, love,” Riko replied, laughing as he took Yo’s hand, leading to both of them out of the restaurant.


End file.
